Just like Romeo and Juliet
by roguespice
Summary: Oneshot. Romeo and Juliet ain't got nothin' on this couple! Why is it that when something is gone we miss it the most?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Romeo and Juliet

Author's Note: This takes place after Remy is saved by ?(guess who)from death in X-Treme X-Men either no. 19 or 20. Special thanks to one of my favourite authors, angryxoxo, whose story, "Foolish Games" inspired this. It is not a copy just inspired by. Check out her work; it is amazing.

The music played in the background, taunting him. Haunting him.

Heavy chords crashed around him, engulfing him with the swirling sweet notes, deadening arpeggios and falling octaves. He hated yet loved it at the same time, for the music reminded him. Reminded him of _her._

How typical. It was just like in the movies. A broken man in a large equally broken room. No. It was worse. It was like a TV drama, complete to the very last detail, even the self-pitying background music.

When had he become a stereotype? When had he become a character in this deranged and sickening play of life?

With a sudden ferocity that could match the Wolverine's, he shot his hand out and clawed the gramophone to the floor. It fizzled, it cracked, it died.

He never knew how easy it was to kill something.

"_Remy LeBeau, you are too much. Is there seriously a gramophone in your bedroom?"_

"_Never know when you need one chere."_

_He played the music and held out his hand, eyes twinkling. She shied away, then laughed and accepted his warm embrace. There under the gramophone's magical influence, they danced._

Now there was only silence. Just like he wanted. Now there was only reality.

He threw his head back with a bitter laugh.

The laugh reverberated around the room, it sound false and hollow. It echoed again…again…again. Even his own voice was mocking him.

But he deserved it.

"_If you loved her so much, then why'd you do it?_

"'_Cos Remy could."_

It was a pathetic excuse. But it was true. He had done it because he could and she couldn't. He had done it to get back at her, to test her, to see how far she could go.

Now he knew the answer. She would go to the ends of the earth and heavens itself for him. She would go to the end of life for him.

He looked into her once bright and hopeful eyes and saw that what had once held light, had died. He looked within himself to see if he felt remorse, but found there was none.

"You knew this would happen Chere. You knew it would come to this."

She is silent.

"Don't blame Remy just because you're too damn pathetic to let go."

She is still silent.

"Or is this what you secretly wanted, huh? Why else would a woman cling to a man who she knows doesn't love her? Why else would she still sleep in the same bed as him, even though she cries every night, EVERY FUCKING NIGHT? Or are you just addicted to the pain? The pain of loving someone who hates them. How is it any different if I happen to screw someone before I come back to you? At least this way Remy's sexually satisfied while lying next to ya, chere."

With that last blow delivered, he walks away.

Finally her silence is broken.

"Because before, I still had hope."

It was like someone had stuck a knife in his heart and was twisting it backwards and forwards until he couldn't take it. He wondered if that had been how _she_ felt.

He also wondered if a real knife would hurt more…or less. He already knew his answer.

Funny how after she was gone all his hate had evaporated. The resentment that had taken over his body, coursed through his veins and filled him utterly and completely was now gone. In its place was a giant void, a void which _she_ once used to fill.

"_But you said you loved her? So what, now you hate her?"_

_He thought about it. "Yes" was his blunt reply._

"_But...why?"_

_He had often wondered why too. What force, what power this woman held over him that possessed him to hate her so much that she repulsed him, yet love her so much it hurt? Not that she knew. She knew only the hating. She never saw the love he held in those fiery eyes, only the pure loathing that smothered it._

"Let's just say she took away something from me. Something that I needed".

What she had taken away was his freedom, his dignity, his only chance. She had chained him to her, regardless of whether or not he wanted to be. It was her selfishness that caused the pain. She would have rather him spent an eternity with her in hell than alone. And for this selfishness, she would have to pay the price.

Why didn't she understand that he had wanted to go? He wanted to die but she wouldn't let him. She was, ironically, his saviour. But he couldn't be hers.

_He stood outside the house smoking. He didn't want to go in so he stood there. _

With a sigh, he dropped his cigarette and prepared himself. It had all blown up yesterday. Maybe now, finally, she would leave. As he entered the house he paused. It was…quiet. She was gone. He felt emotions. Was it relief or disappointment?

He made his way to the bedroom, bracing himself as he turned the knob, then reprimanded himself for the action. What did he expect to see? She would be gone.

He was wrong.

Her body laid on the bed. At first glance, she looked like she was sleeping. Her face was peaceful and she looked like an angel. But Remy knew she wasn't sleeping. He had known it when he first saw her, he had known it for the last five hours.

And that was where he still was now. A crumpled figure on the floor. He found it ironic how they had managed to beat evil scientists, mutant dictators and even robotic gods from the future, even overcome their differences when they were on separate teams…yet they fell when it came to each other. They were ill-fated star-crossed lovers, yet their demise came not from problems caused by rival families, but from themselves. He was her weakness and she was his.

She had wanted to be Juliet. Now it was his turn to be Romeo.

As he went to the knife he smiled. Although their love in life was fatal, they would have another chance. Their love couldn't conquer everything but perhaps their deaths would.

Later, the people would find not one, but two bodies lying entwined on the bed. Some commented on their beauty. Others commented on their fate. Most simply thought it was sad.

Remy and Rogue. Like Romeo and Juliet.

END

Sorry, no accents but I wanted to keep the element of mystery, plus, I suck at accents.

Hope y'all liked it! Thanks.

-Archers-angel


End file.
